leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
Minions (known as creeps in DotA) play a very important strategic role in LoL. Minions are expendable units that are trained automatically and charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units of their lanes, or neutral minions in the map. Team Minions The enemy and ally team minions are those NPC's that spawn every 30 seconds from the Nexus in order to support the champions. These are the minions that are currently known: *Melee Minion: Charge directly against the enemy. Three spawn each wave. *Ranged Minion: Support the Melee Minions by Cast Spells. Three spawn each wave. *Tank Minion: Perfect to take down turrets. One spawns every third wave. *Super Minion: Minions that spawn once the enemy lane inhibitor is down. One is spawned each wave, since the destruction of the inhibitor. *Siege Rider Minion: Minions you can summon if you have the "Promote" spell, they can take lots of damage and do lots of them too. (Note, this unit is now unavailable ingame due to Promote being removed.) Behavior Minions and turrets will only deviate from their standard behavior to come to the aid of an ally under duress. Whenever any unit is under attack, it generates a ‘call for help’. Minions and turrets have slightly different reactions to a call for help. Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is extremely simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. #The closest enemy minion. #The closest enemy champion. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy champion if that champion breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that an enemy champion initiates an attack against an enemy champion, your champion will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after you have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of your allied champions has joined the fight, since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. Monsters Some Champions need to strengthen up in order to be successful in the late game. Some monsters or neutral minions hidden in the Fields of Justice are killed in order to get Buffs that power the Champions up. Here are some of the neutral minions you can find in both: the Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline jungle areas: *Giant Wolf *Wolf *Lesser Wraith *Wraith *Golem *Young Lizard Twisted Treeline Exclusives *Lizard *Ghast *Rabid Wolf *Twisted Lizard Elder *Ebonmaw, the Terror of Zaun Summoner's Rift Exclusives *Ancient Golem *Lizard Elder *Baron Nashor Category:Minions Category:League of Legends Category:Gameplay Elements